¡Mi Croissant no se toca!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Porque el Croissant es fundamental para Adrien/Chat Noir y todo lo que tenga que ver con su preciado alimento, le concierne. (Colección de Drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug estaba presenciando perpleja al enfrentamiento que había realizado Chat Noir con una paloma por un Croissant. Sabía que el gatito era posesivo, ya lo había demostrado anteriormente cuando espanto un gato al estar cerca de ella, marcándola como SU propiedad. Sin embargo ahora era por comida y tampoco que por ser ese motivo este mal. Solo que le resultaba increíble quien estaba ganando.

Y al estar más tiempo mirándolo, más incredula se encontraba.

— ¡Es MIO! —Seguía exclamando Chat en un intento de que la paloma soltara su preciado alimento. Tomando la masa y tirándolo hacia el en un vano intento de quitárselo.

Obviamente la paloma no le hacia el menor caso, la razón fundamental es que no le entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. No obstante a pesar de la fuerza que implementaba, los constantes estornudos que le provocaba estar cerca del ave le hacía imposible arrebatárselo.

—Achuu —Estornudo por doceava vez— ¡Devuélvemelo! —Grito, mientras seguía estornudando varias veces, quien aun así no lo soltaba y la paloma tampoco que lo sostenía fuertemente del pico.

Más o menos así duraron por varios minutos, al final con la nariz ya muy roja Chat Noir soltó el Croissant estornudando otra vez al liberar su agarre y la paloma que aún no se rendía, al ver que la mano del gato era liberada se fue volando con el Croissant en su pico.

—Era mío —Pronuncio con vez queda viendo cómo se alejaba la paloma, entretanto otro estornudo hizo su presencia, y pasó el dorso de su mano por la nariz.

Se sentó en el tejado donde se había llevado a cabo el enfrentamiento y cabizbajo suspiro tristemente.

—Gatito, no estés tan triste—Dijo Ladybug pasándole una mano por su cabello— Si quieres te puedo traer más Croissant —Esbozando una sonrisa.

A Ladybug le daba pena verlo así y más luego de que se esforzara tanto a pesar de la alergia que tenía y el gatito al escuchar eso le brillaron lo ojos haciéndole agua a la boca.

—Te amo mi Lady —Repuso Chat Noir con una increíble alegría, dibujándose por su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

Ella sonrió de la misma manera con un leve sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras que para ella solo habían sido dichas por la emoción del momento. Solo esperaba que después que los trajera no apareciera una bandada de palomas.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien se encontraba caminando en la vereda con las manos puestas en los bolsillos y un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad. Lo que iba a hacer estaba mal. No debía hacerlo y lo sabía pero aun así iba en camino a hacerlo.

Después de esto había traicionado a su padre, infringido su reglamento, pero el solo era una víctima, la culpa la tenía las tiendas que veía cada vez más, el aroma que salía de ellas.

Se puso unos lentes y unas gorras, no quería que lo reconozcan, podía sonar muy exagerado pero no quería correr ningún riesgo y con esas pintas se metió al local y pidió lo que más anhelaba.

Un Croissant.

Al tenerlo en sus manos, detrás de los lentes se escondían una mirada llena de brillo. Salió de ahí y suspiro ya aliviado de completar su misión.

Por el camino se fue quitando los lentes y las gorras dejándola por ahí. Solo se concentraba en esa masa que inundaba todos sus sentidos, se sentó en una banca y sintió que se le hacía agua a la boca.

No podía esperar más, quien empezó a acercarse lentamente al preciado alimento y al solo estar instantes de llevarlo a su boca.

Dio un mordisco, aunque para su sorpresa fue al aire y casi su dedo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Se preguntó, mirando su alrededor y especialmente al suelo pensando que sus manos ahora torpes por la emoción le hayan fallado, ocasionando que caiga el suelo.

Sin embargo ese no era el caso, había desaparecido como todas las cosas de su alrededor, ese árbol, ese farol, el perro o la señora que lo paseaba.

Adrien lo ficho y apretando fuertemente los puños miro fijamente al Akuma, con profundo rencor porque ese Akuma más allá de desaparecer personas, había desaparecido SU Croissant, se había metido con SU Croissant. Ese que le había costado tanto conseguir y que pensaba que no tenía el valor de nuevo para hacerlo.

Se transformó sin esperar ni un segundo más, mientras lo miraba retadoramente al Akuma que seguía desapareciendo todo a su paso, este no se había dado cuenta como lo miraba el felino y tampoco sabía que cuando se meten con algo que es suyo.

Se vuelve personal.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien se encontraba de nuevo en el paraíso, el cual era un lugar rodeado de luz blanca y el suelo eran nubes esponjosas. Por el camino este iba dando pequeños saltos, emocionado por el encuentro que tendría.

Quien no era nada menos que su Croissant, el cual solo al divisarlo desde lejos, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, lo que ocasiono que apresurara su marcha y comenzara a correr.

Al solo quedar unos pocos metros, se lanzó hacia él, lo abrazo y en menos de un segundo, dio vueltas en el mismo lugar con su Croissant con una gran sonrisa que se asomaba por su rostro.

Cuando dejo de hacerlo, vio en su Croissant una luz que lo rodeaba. Estaba brillando.

¿Y acaso veía una aureola arriba del alimento?

Sin embargo a él no le dio mucha importancia lo que veía ni siquiera si de fondo se escuchaba el canto de los ángeles, porque solo en ese momento era el Croissant y el. No importando nada más.

En ese instante, Adrien no se hizo esperar más y el Croissant tampoco, que lentamente se estaban acercando y lo hizo. Lo mordió, lo saboreo y era delicioso.

No obstante, la alegría no duro mucho y la felicidad tampoco, la cual se corrompió por los incesantes ruido desde lejos, que empezaban a disolver el paraíso, provocando que desapareciera las nubes.

¿Quién era el villano que arruinaba ese momento?

No era nada menos que la alarma, esa que se encargaba de despertarte en la mejor parte del sueño para volverte a la horrible realidad.

Y Adrien lo hizo, quejándose y balbuceando incoherencias, la mayor parte porque el mordisco al que le había dado, a lo que en su sueño era el Croissant, era su almohada, roja con lunares negros, la cual también estaba abrazando o en este caso estrujando contra su pecho.

Dejo de hacerlo y apago la molestosa alarma, porque tenía que levantarse, y con toda pereza del mundo, se sentó en la cama y con vista borrosa, vio a su alrededor. Al hacerlo, un bufido que demostraba su desilusión salía de sus labios, al notar que no era su amado paraíso. Y lo peor de todo es que otra vez había tenido ese sueño y de nuevo su almohada pagaba las consecuencias de su anhelo.

Porque él deseaba un Croissant.

Y las marcas de dientes en su almohada y este con su relleno de la misma casi salido, demostraba sus ansias. Al menos, lo que hacía mientras dormía con su almohada era algo que entre él y su almohada solo sabía.

No obstante el desconocía que Plagg también conocía su secreto y su cámara para rectificar los hechos también.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir se encontraba sentado en un tejado a la espera de su Lady para su patrullaje nocturno, mientras se quedaba observando su alrededor.

—Llegaste mi Lady —Pronuncio con su típica sonrisa gatuna, al notar su presencia.

Levantándose para depositar su habitual beso en el dorso de la mano a su Lady. Sin embargo, antes de soltarla se percató de la bolsa de papel que traía en su otra mano.

— ¿Qué es lo que traes? —Le pregunto a Ladybug señalándole la bolsa de papel.

—Tus preciados Croissants —Inmediatamente al decir eso, los ojos de Chat se abrieron desmesuradamente, dilatándose por la alegría y brillando por la emoción.

Por lo tanto intento desesperadamente en tomar la bolsa como un niño pequeño.

—Espera gatito —Le pidió Ladybug, mientras que con su dedo índice apoyado en la nariz del minino lo detenía para que no le arrebate la bolsa— Sentémonos primero —Propuso sentándose lentamente, mientras el gato la imitaba de forma rápida, moviendo la cola con visible emoción.

Ante eso Ladybug se rió y se le quedo mirando por varios segundos, viendo como la cola del gatito se movía ahora demostrando impaciencia por la tardanza.

—Ten, es para ti —Repuso luego de un rato entregándola la bolsa.

La cual al tenerla en su poder fue inmediatamente despedazada para sacar el alimento.

—Te traje media docena y uno es mío —Le dijo Ladybug arrebatándole uno de la bolsa para la consternación de Chat que se le quedo mirando como si le había arrancado parte de su alma.

—No me mires así aun te queda cinco —Espeto dando un pequeño mordisco al Croissant, mientras miraba a Chat devorarse los Croissant como si no hubiera comido hace años.

Cuando el aludido termino de comer todos sus Croissants ensuciándose en el proceso el alrededor de su boca, giro su cuello a donde estaba su Lady y se le quedo mirando, más precisamente al Croissant que era llevado a la boca de su bichito y le daba otra pequeña mordida.

— ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? —Le pregunto cuando noto su penetrante mirada sobre ella.

Sin embargo hubo silencio, solo eso, mientras los ojos de Chat se dilataban como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

— ¿Chat?

Silencio otra vez y a Ladybug ya le estaba asustando la mirada del felino. Por eso se dedicó a tragar saliva y comerse todo el Croissant. No obstante antes de que pudiera hacerlo Chat salto sobre ella y se dispuso a morder el Croissant que en ese momento su bichito estaba mordiendo.

Provocando que quede acostada sobre el tejado, sonrojada viendo como el minino encima suyo, mordía el Croissant de su boca, rozando levemente sus narices y rozando brevemente sus labios, sintiendo su entrecortada respiración como los latidos rápidos de su corazón al estar en esa situación, la cual Chat parecía no estar afectado, concentrándose solamente en morder el alimento.

Cuando termino, el gatito se levantó encima de ella y empezó a relamerse con su lengua sus labios.

—Delicioso —Pronuncio.

Lo que provoco que Ladybug se sonrojara de un rojo más fuerte al recordar lo de hace unos momentos, mientras se quedaba viendo como el gatito comenzó a buscar las migas del Croissant en la bolsa de papel, algunas veces hasta metía la cabeza en la misma, donde con sus dedos intentaba sacar las más posibles, antes de llevarlas a su boca.

Y ahi en ese instante Ladybug ya conocedora lo que era capaz de hacer Chat Noir por un Croissant decidió a no traerle nunca más o al menos nunca jamás comer uno enfrente de él.


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de que la clase haya finalizado Adrien y Nino se encontraban en el laboratorio del colegio, charlando. Marinette se dirigió hacia allí con la intención de preguntarles a los dos si querían un Croissant, llevando consigo la caja que los contenía y que había traído para compartir, pero antes de que pudiera girar el picaporte, se quedó con la oreja pegada en la puerta, al oír lo que decían.

— No puedo —Le dijo Adrien a Nino ante la petición de que le pida un Croissant que Marinette había traído para compartir. (Sin que ella supiera ese hecho)

— Claro que puedes —Le animo— Es solo pedírselo, estoy seguro de que aceptara.

Al escucharlo Marinette quería intentar saber a quién se refería, quien aunque le interesaba saber, no era correcto escuchar a través de la puertas conversaciones ajenas. Sintiendo su corazón latir con tal intensidad por miedo de que la descubrieran.

— Sabes que si mi padre se entera...

— No se va a enterar, además te gusta, demasiado. En realidad estas obsesionado amigo.

¿Le gusta? ¿Quién le gusta? ¿Obsesionado? Se preguntó Marinette con un rubor que cubría sus pies y cabeza con un rojo intenso.

— Y si mi padre... —Comenzó dudoso— Él me lo prohíbe —Finalizando temeroso.

¿Un amor prohibido? Se cuestionó ahora Marinette, sintiendo muy devastada, ya que estaba segura de que ella no era la persona que le gusta, a pesar de que albergaba esa esperanza. Quien al escuchar eso estaba a punto de irse con los hombros caídos producto del rechazo indirecto.

Nino le apoyo sus manos en su hombro, mirándolo fijamente.

— Te digo que no y para que no sigas con tus dudas, yo se lo voy a preguntar.

— No, no lo hagas, no es tan importante.

— ¿No es importante? Desde hace años que tus ojos brillan y tu baba cae con solo verlo. No seas cobarde, tu padre no se enterara y tú y él se podrán fugar juntos —Diciendo lo último en un tono bromista.

¿Él? Se escandalizo Marinette sin percatarse del tono de Nino, quien no se había ido porque sus piernas no respondían luego de recibir tal conmoción. ¿Cómo que él?

Adrien se rio.

— Está bien, pero se lo preguntare yo.

Con eso dicho se encamino hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se llevó por delante a Marinette, tirándola en el suelo, quien aún no se podía mover y miro a Adrien con profunda desilusión como mostraba sus tristes ojos y por sobre todo increíblemente pasmada.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella vio ese gesto que en cualquier momento se derretiría, ahora, al saber que era Gay, no surgía lo mismo en ella. Porque debía serlo luego de lo escuchado, no pudiendo encontrar otra explicación que el chico del cual estaba enamorada era gay... ¡GAY!

Se levantó por si misma sin poder pronunciar palabra, ya que solo le salió balbuceos incoherente que empezaban con "G". Tomo su caja de Croissants y corrió lo más lejos de Adrien, quien el aludido la miro de manera consternada sin poder evitar estirar la mano como si el amor de su vida estuviera yéndose lejos. Y lo hacía porque la caja de Croissants se iba con Marinette.

Y Nino que había observado todo, sospechaba que Marinette había escuchado la conversación y ahora creía que su amigo era Gay. Entonces sin poder evitarlo y alejándose un poco de Adrien. Comenzó a reírse por la situación y no es que disfrutara de los malentendidos ni la desgracia ajena. Pero esto era absolutamente gracioso.

Adrien es gay a los ojos de Marinette y él sin enterarse de ese hecho sufre solamente por el Croissant.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette se encontraba atendiendo la panadería, aprovechando la ausencia de los clientes para comer su desayuno, el cual consistía en un Croissant y una taza de café con leche. Rompió un trozo del mismo mientras se lo llevaba a su boca, observando la puerta.

No, es que ella esperara algún cliente e interrumpa su desayuno, pero quería estar alerta antes de que entre alguien y empiece a hablar con la boca llena o atragantarse por no querer hacerlo.

Se llevó el café a su boca y tomo un sorbo aun no quitando la vista de la entrada. Dejo la taza encima de la mesa de recepción y al momento de que iba a cortar otro trozo del delicioso Croissant. Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y Marinette alejo las manos instantemente y alzando la mirada pronuncio un sonoro y nervioso: B-bienvenido.

Sonrojándose al instante al ver quien era.

— ¿Estas atendiendo? —Pregunto su novio Adrien.

— S-si —Asintiendo con la cabeza— No te esperaba ¿No tenías una sesión fotográfica?

— Sí, pero quería verte antes de ir.

A Marinette en otro momento ese comentario le haría suspirar y colorear las mejillas de un carmesí como una completa enamorada, pero no surgía el mismo efecto si este se encargaba mirar hacia abajo, a su plato y siendo más específicos a su Croissant.

— ¿A mí o al Croissant?

Le cuestiono alzando la ceja.

— ¿Estas celosa?

Le pregunto con una sonrisa picarona. Marinette se dio cuenta que no respondió su pregunta, pero sin agobiarse por eso. Noto como Adrien apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa y llevaba la mano sobre su barbilla mientras la miraba detenidamente ocasionando que sus piernas comiencen a flaquear al sentir que se estaba derritiendo por esa irresistible mirada, quien agradecía mentalmente estar detrás de un aparador.

— No —Contesto sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos.

Hasta que se percata de que Adrien con su otra mano libre toma un pedazo de Croissant y al instante Marinette le da un golpecito con su mano y lo mira fijamente.

— ¡No robes mi Croissant! Hay muchos a tu alrededor si no te diste cuenta.

— Entonces no deberías estar preocupada por perder un poco del tuyo —Le dijo sonriendo. Escuchando un suspiro resignado de la aludida. Él la mira y pasados unos segundos le planta un beso sintiendo inmediatamente que es correspondido.

Hasta que ella se da cuenta que Adrien le está robando el Croissant y se separa, fulminándolo con la mirada, viendo como su novio comía todo su desayuno.

— Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir.

—Espera —Le dijo tomándole de la manga.

— ¿Que sucede? —Le pregunto girándose— ¿Quieres un beso de despedida?

Le cuestiono sonriéndole de forma coqueta, acercándose más a sus labios. En cambio Marinette sin inmutarse por el comentario ni por el acercamiento y aun tomándolo de su ropa. Alzo la mano libre con la palma boca arriba y repuso: Me debes un euro.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tenía una hermosa novia. Obviamente podía decir todas las características que la conformaban, pero lo que la hacía perfecta a sus ojos y a su barriga. Era dulce como todas las cosas que preparaba y amaba.

Y su corazón estaba contento.

¿No dicen que panza llena, corazón contento?

Bueno. Adrien tenía la panza llena. Marinette la llenaba todos los días, ademas de contentar su corazón, solo con alimentar su estómago con sus delicias.

Un Muffins por acá, un pedazo de torta para allá, muchas galletas y sobre todo su dulce favorito. Croissants.

Ver un desayuno así, hacía que ame más y más a su novia. Y muy pronto, futura esposa, su señora Agreste.

— Bon Appétit.

Marinette que miraba de lejos como hincaba el diente al Croissant con brillos en los ojos y un picor en los mismos. Hasta teniendo las mejillas levemente coloradas. Cruzó los brazos, ocasionando que vacile como siempre cuando lo veía comer su desayuno con esa increíble alegría.

— Cada vez que te veo así de feliz por comer, me haces preguntarme. Si tuvieras dos opciones… ¿Cuál elegirías? ¿A mí o al Croissant?

Una pregunta que cada cierto tiempo hacía. Adrien tragó el alimento y la miró con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que a ti —Contestó segurísimo.

Porque durante todo el tiempo de su relación. Comprendió que el Croissant no se ofende...

Su novia sí.

* * *

A pesar de que sea tan cortito… ¿Les gusto?

Si lo notaron puse "Complete" a esta colección de drabbles. Igual eso no significa que sea el último Drabble que publicare (Aunque claro puede que sea así pero eso depende de si me quedo sin ideas)

Y como son drabbles que podría haber publicado por separado, pero que al final decide publicar todo junto, nunca sabré cuando terminar. Por eso le voy a poner un fin (Es por satisfacción personal)

 **¿Importante?**

Si alguien todavía no se enteró y sigue esta historia y quiere y se quedó con la duda de como carajo se convirtió Marinette en novia de Adrien luego de que piense que es gay (Capitulo 5)

Esta tiene continuación en un fic llamado: "¿Gay?" Un fic que mañana u hoy publicare el siguiente capítulo.

Eso es todo...

¡Bye Bye!

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Faltaba poco para el atardecer. Marinette y Adrien se encontraban en un café, merendando. Todas las clientelas mujeres estaban mirando para nada disimulada a ese joven y atractivo modelo de unos aproximadamente veinte años. Ese que estaba rodeado de cosas dulces siendo acompañado por Marinette que estaba intentando fulminar con la mirada a esas mujeres que no apartaban la mirada de su novio.

¿Que podía hacer para reclamar que era suyo? ¿Para que quede claro que ELLA es su novia?

Se preguntó viéndolo tan ensimismado con sus Croissants que tenía en su plato. Al segundo, frunció el ceño al pensar que hasta los Croissants eran más de él que lo que era de ella, por eso, se dedicó a refunfuñar en su asiento.

Al rato, agarro uno de su plato, ya que no quería saber que pasaría si robaba del suyo y lo mordió. Al hacerlo Adrien la miro a ella. Principalmente a su boca, empezando a acercase y cuando estuvo a una distancia que parecía que la iba a besar. Este le lamio la miga que había quedado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

— Dulce—Y se relamió el labio.

Marinette que estaba roja hasta las orejas y ni hablar de las mujeres que a cada minuto se enamoraban más de él. Comenzaron a embarrarse la cara con postres y todo lo que deje migas. Creyendo, más bien, soñando que el modelo las note y le dé ganas de también lamer su cara.

Por otro lado, Marinette, por eso y a pesar de la vergüenza comenzó a comer más descuidadamente.


End file.
